This invention relates to a device for limiting the force exerted on an actuating mechanism for a binding device and/or a perforating/punching device, with the actuating mechanism being comprised of a rotary shaft coupled to a corresponding movable part of the binding and/or perforating/punching device, such that a rotary motion of the shaft is converted into a translational motion of the corresponding movable part of the binding and/or perforating device.